Navigation devices of the generic type are used particularly, but not exclusively, in vehicles in order to direct the driver from a starting point to a destination. In this respect, one distinguishes between mobile navigation devices and permanently installed navigation devices. A road network database is used for calculating a route leading from the starting point to the destination with the aid of a route calculating unit. A signal receiving unit receives position signals, particularly GPS-signals, and a position determining unit determines the current position based on these position signals. A display device such as, for example, a flat-panel display, serves for optically displaying the route to be driven and for displaying user menus.
Conventional navigation devices are preconfigured by the manufacturer such that their physical appearance is identical for all users. The physical appearance of conventional navigation devices cannot be individually adapted. In this respect, the user is unable to adjust the physical appearance of the navigation device to his individual desires and preferences.